felidae
by malicia fox
Summary: l'immortalité n'est pas un don des Dieux ,elle incombe quelques changements ,c'est ce que vont découvrir Hermione et Snape ,une félidé et toutes une vie se retrouve chamboulée ,ici ous parleront de deux vies ,celles d'un maitre des potions et de son élève
1. Chapter 1

**Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient ! **

**Chapitre premier : ou l'art d'être un bon enseignant !**

-Par merlin Miss Granger, cessez ce comportement avec moi !

Le professeur Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez avant de soupirer bruyamment. Merlin que cette fille l'agacer, encore plus depuis qu'elle avait ce comportement…déviant. Pour sa part, la dite Miss Granger se releva en lui envoyant un regard à en faire pâlir d'envie le maître des potions. Ses yeux brillèrent un instant de cette lueur inhumaine dont étaient dotés les félidés. Miss Granger une félidé, quelle plaie !

- Si vous arrêtiez d'interrompre tous mes mouvements, peut être que j'arriverais a quelque chose,…professeur ! dit-elle en crachant ce dernier mot

Evidemment, il fallait que cette…transformation lui fasse perdre une partie de la mémoire, je soupirais de nouveau excédé, pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore m'incomber toujours les responsabilités les plus…désagréable et vouées à l'échec, voulait-il que je lui prouve à nouveau mon incompétence en matière d'enseignement ?Granger s'assied le plus loin possible de moi et elle entreprit de faire des exercices de respirations comme je LUI avait conseillé, pour qu'elle puisse calmer ses pulsions meurtrières. Je remarquer alors que le ciel s'était encore assombrit, un nouveau week end à m'occuper de cette gamine, un nouveau week end de fouttu, pensais-je déprimé. Mais il fallait que je m'en occupe, « Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir gérer une telle situation » m'avait même dit Minerva, ce qui je le pense était plus une manière détourné de flatter mon égo pour que j'accepte cette situation suicidaire ! La garce ! Bien sûr que j'avais accepté, j'étais obligé, sinon, Granger serait devenue une vraie sauvageonne sans cœur tuant sous le coup d'émotions trop forte. Je la regardais, cela fessait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de félidé dans la population qu'étais la nôtre, elle pourrait être d'une grande aide dans des situations pires que celle d'un éventuel retour du mage noir, je retins un frisson et elle tourna ses yeux ocres vers moi attendant un signal qui ne viendrait plus cette nuit. Même avec une mémoire des plus défaillante, elle se révéler extrêmement agaçante, voir même quelque fois plus qu'avant ! Elle murmura un instant des paroles inaudibles et je lui lançais un regard qui aurait pu tuer l'un de ses cornichons sur place mais elle se contenta de glisser son regard sur le mur derrière moi.

-J'ai faim !maugréa t'elle

-Cette dépendance à la nourriture vous perdra !murmurais-je, cependant elle entendit et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs dans ma direction.

J'ouvrais ma porte d'un coup de baguette et attendit qu'elle sorte pour pouvoir la suivre ,bien sûr ,il fallait que je l'accompagne dans de rares déplacement ,au cas où elle ne rencontre Malefoy qui avait le don de ne pas mesurer l'exposition au danger lorsqu'elle était dans les parages, les autres élèves non plus ne comprenaient pas ,je savourait le fait de voir Potter et Weasley se torturer les méninges dans l'espoir de saisir ce qui arrivait à leur amie. Le fait est qu'un jour, sa vraie nature s'était révélé, un peu comme un animagus, mais s'était bien plus que cela ! Quand un sorcier et même un moldu dans de rares cas se révèle être « supérieur » a bien des aspects celui-ci est officiellement déclaré immortel, et c'est ce qu'était Granger, la capacité que le mage noir à chercher à s'approprier elle l'avait en elle depuis sa naissance ! Elle était immortelle et l'une des plus redouter, une félidé, mesquine, fourbe, capricieuse, silencieuse, curieuse, supérieure en autres, Granger était tout bonnement exceptionnelle ! Une grimace barra mon visage alors que je me répétais ces mots. En apprenant sa condition, elle avait dû renoncer à quelques souvenirs, elle n'avait plus de famille, de vagues notions de ses amis, mais tout son savoir rester emmagasiné dans son esprit, merlin qu'elle m'agaçait ! Elle observe les autres élèves affichant un sourire en coin, Pansy Parkinson fit demi-tour en l'apercevant, nombres d'entre eux avait déjà pu gouter au caractère lunatique de leur condisciple. Avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, je lui agripper l'avant-bras pour lui soufflais rapidement à l'oreille.

-Pas d'esclandre Miss Granger, sinon vous pourrez dire au revoir à ce privilège que je vous accorde en vous laissant manger avec vos amis !

Elle se détache d'un coup brusque de mon emprise et c'est sans un soupir qu'elle se dirige droit vers Potter et Weasley, il ne lui resta plus qu'à savoir se contrôler durant une petite demi-heure le temps de manger. Je tendais l'oreille en passant près d'eux, l'ambiance était tendue, chacun restait sur ses gardes un seul mot de travers et Granger pouvait changer de comportement du tout au tout.

-Comment va Miss Granger ?me demanda Minerva dès que je fus assit devant mon assiette

Je grognais pour lui signifier qu'elle allait bien et que je ne voulais pas parler, elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête bien sûr, me forçant à lui lançais un regard peu amène.

-Son état avance ? Je veux dire, elle s'en sort bien ?

-Oui, elle avance bien !dis-je excédé, il n'y avait qu'elle et Dumbledore pour m'interroger ainsi. Bien qu'elle fasse preuve d'un culot des plus reprochable et qu'elle soit totalement dénué d'esprit comparatif, bien qu'elle ne sache pas faire la différence entre un bien et un mal et mis a par le fait qu'elle ne sache totalement pas se contrôler, cette gamine va bien !

Elle me jeta un regard courroucé par ma réplique et me laissa ENFIN manger en paix. J'observer mon élève en silence, elle ne manger pas, ne parler pas, elle fessait comme d'habitude, elle observait les autres sans aucunes discrétions, son comportement me fessait penser à ceux d'un sociologue observant une tribu inconnue, elle aurait plutôt l'air de s'amuser si elle ne jeter pas sans cesse des regards assassins a Weasley. Et c'est ce que je lui reprochais le plus souvent, elle disait qu'elle avait faim et se laisser emporter par son instinct de curiosité, personnellement, j'aurais depuis longtemps déjà tué Weasley, la manière dont il la regardait était tout bonnement indécente. Mais elle le laisser faire ma menace fessant effet d'épée de Damoclès ,elle se tiendrait à carreau ,sinon cela signifier une heure de retenue avec moi ,une heure ou elle ne pouvait pas bouger ,une heure ou toutes sortes de scénarios de tuerie tourner dans son esprit fascinant ! Elle haïssait le fait de devoir rester immobile ne serait-ce qu'une minute et j'adorais arboré le moindre recoin de son esprit qui se révélé être une source inépuisable d'informations de toutes sortes. S'était mon rôle dans cette histoire, lui enseigner tout mon savoir, les tactiques de combats, tant avec une baguette qu'au corps à corps, savoir contrôler ses humeurs, savoir se contrôler tout court, faire en sorte que son comportement devienne moins visible, moins félins, parce que pour le moment, elle était tout sauf normale ! Elle prit une fourchette de petits pois qu'elle observa dans toutes sortes d'angles avant de la fourrait dans sa bouche, Potter lui sourit et elle estima que les petits pois n'allait pas la tuer, elle s'autorisa une nouvelle bouchée. Pendant une dizaine de minutes j'observais mes Serpentards, Crabbe et Goyle trafiquaient quelques nouvelles bassesses tandis que Malefoy et Pansy occuper leurs temps à autre choses, activités plus que divergente de celle de leurs voisins. Quand je reportais mon attention sur Granger, celle-ci jouait nerveusement avec son couteau, pourquoi ne pouvait 'elle pas contrôler son énervement pour une fois ? Je me levais et me dirigeais droit sur elle lui arrachant son couteau des mains. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur et tourna sa rancœur sur moi me défiant du regard.

-J'ai dit pas d'esclandre Miss Granger !

-Non, professeur, elle ne fessait rien de mal !

Je jetais un regard de mépris a Weasley qui observer son coup de cœur comme si elle était toujours la même petite fille incapable de se défendre seule.

-Votre complexe du héros vous tuera dans cette affaire Monsieur Weasley, si vous n'êtes même pas capable de remarquer un changement conséquent dans l'attitude de votre camarade, vous serez gré de vous éloigner d'elle jusqu'à ce que vos capacité de discernement soit totalement revenue !

-Monsieur…essaya de protester Potter

-Potter, veuillez garder tout votre…charabia censé sauver l'honneur de votre petit copain pour vous, vous manquez tout autant de discernement dans la situation actuelle!

Granger quand a elle commençait a sérieusement s'impatienter, elle se leva dès qu'elle vit mon regard impartial et dit à ses compagnons qu'elle allait se coucher. Dans le hall elle commença de nouveau à examiner les moindres détails, comme pour typographier l'endroit , mais je savais aussi pour m'être plongé de nombreuses fois dans son inconscient qu'elle cherchait toutes les possibilités d'escalade, toutes les façons dont elle pouvait disposer de l'endroit.

-Granger, cessez de faire sa et allez-vous couchez !

Elle redescendit sur terre au son de ma voix et eut un faible sourire, signe qu'elle tergiversait, me revint en mémoire l'état dans lequel Dumbledore me l'avait amené.

_-Severus, tu dois t'occuper d'elle, c'est le seul moyen pour elle d'avancer, d'accepter !_

_-Mais enfin, vous dérailler d'où vous vient l'idée que je puisse gérer une félidé ?_

_-c'est toujours Miss Hermione Granger le fait qu'elle soit immortelle ne doit rien changer !_

_-…_

_-Ecoutez Severus, sa me coûte de vous dire ça, ajouta Minerva, mais vous êtes le SEUL à pouvoir gérer une telle situation, vous seul Professeur, je vous assure, vous devez aider cette enfant !_

_J'avais alors réfléchit longuement, me pinçant l'arête du nez et un reniflement m'était parvenu provenant d'un coin reculer de ma salle de classe, Granger se tenait là, les genoux pliés la tête basse pleurant silencieusement !_

_-Professeur, vous êtes sérieusement en train de me demander de m'occuper personnellement d'une élève ?murmurais-je_

_Il hocha la tête et prit mon silence pour une acceptation, il me tourna le dos avant de sortir, il était triste pour elle, pour l'état de confusion et de peur qui s'était enfoncer en elle. Durant des jours et des jours elle était restée introuvable et il était parti la chercher. _

_-Miss Granger ?avais-je soufflé_

_Elle avait levé vers moi ce regard argenté qui était le sien quand elle était sous l'emprise d'émotions ingérables, je m'étais approcher d'elle et elle avait essayé de se tasser plus encore, Merlin qu'elle avait peur !_

_-Miss Granger ?_

_-Arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !_

_Ses paroles m'avaient laissé interdit, elle me regarder cherchant à m'observer plus que nécessaire, comme elle le fessait en entrant dans une pièce pour juger toutes les possibilités de découvertes._

_-pourquoi c'est votre nom !_

_Elle avait alors secoué violement la tête signifiant son refus._

_-Vous avez un autre nom en tête ?nouveau refus. Alors nous garderons Miss Granger ! _

_Et elle était restée dans mes appartements durant des jours, me gardant jalousement, m'empêchant de la quitter, voulant tout savoir sur son état. Puis elle avait commencé à se souvenir que j'étais son professeur et que son attitude se révélé plus que douteuse, pour ne pas la braquer, je lui ai expliqué mon rôle de formateur dans l'affaire et elle avait accepté. Elle avait réintégré ses cours, son groupe d'amis, ses habitudes. Et pourtant, elle avait du mal à tout gérer, surtout ses sautes d'humeur et son instinct qui la poussait à commettre toutes sortes d'impair !_

-Allez-vous couchez Granger, et pas de folies !

Elle murmura des paroles incompréhensibles a la manière de Weasley, Merlin faite qu'il ne déteigne pas sur elle, je retournais dans mes cachots d'un pas rapide enlevant des points a Weasley junior qui bécoter Monsieur Finnigan à lui faire perdre la raison, ou peut-être est-ce le contraire. Demain est un autre jour, je m'envoyais un verre de whiskies pur feu avant de me coucher !

_**Chapitre à venir, Chapitre deuxième où l'art d'être une élève d'exception et une félidé des plus prometteuse !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux rewiers : Tout d'abord MERCI je ne savais pas que s'était si jouissif d'en avoir, ça fait plaisir !

HBP et Shadock oui ne t'inquiète pas, au fur et à mesure on va savoir exactement qui est Hermione c'est juste que j'ai déjà écrit sur ce sujet, donc pour moi tout parait évident^^et je vais plus détailler dans ce cas =)

Alexie Rose : oui nouillasse, je sais que je défonce tout, non, t'imagine, j'ai plein de pages à recopier, j'ai pas encore fini de recopier donc j'attends un peu et puisqu'une histoire m'est venue dans une illumination divine, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ?

**Chapitre deuxième : Ou l'art d'être une élève d'exception et une félidé des plus prometteuses !**

Si j'avais su ce qui allait me tomber dessus, croyait moi j'aurais ri de l'idiot qui aurait eu l'audace de dire de telles sornettes ! Devenir félidé, enfin l'être plutôt, ce n'était pas dans mes projets, ne demander pas quels projets, je n'en ai plus la moindre idée ! J'étais assise sur mon lit, en tailleur me délectant de la douceur de mes draps. J'apprécié le calme ambiant, passer une heure du matin, Poudlard était à ma merci, enfin, il y avait Rusard, Peeves et ce stupide Rogue, mais j'étais la plus forte ! Je soupirais bruyamment me moquant de réveiller les filles qui partageaient ma chambre et me remémorais le commencement de toute cette folie !

_Nous étions a Pré au Lard avec Harry et Ron d'après ce que je me souvenais de cette journée. Etrangement, je me souvenais encore très bien du souffle de vent chaud qui me fessait me sentir heureuse, nous avions vaincu Voldemort, nos vies devraient être plus paisibles désormais ! Un homme s'était avancé vers moi quand nous étions aux trois balais, il portait de vieux habits et regardait partout autour de lui comme s'il craignait pour sa vie. _

_-Mademoiselle, puis je vous tenir propos d'un sujet de la plus grande importance ?_

_Harry et Ron avaient haussé les épaules, j'avais acquiescer et l'avait suivi plus à l'écart, le professeur Mc Gonagall qui se tenait là depuis le début m'observer, attendant un signe de ma part au cas où j'aurais des ennuis ! L'homme m'avait alors regardé et m'avait soufflé d'une seule traite._

_-Vous êtes une immortelle Mademoiselle, une des plus rares, une félidé, prenez garde à vous Mademoiselle, les exterminateurs sont partout !_

_Et il était alors partit, me laissant seule avec toutes mes questions, j'avais fait comme si de rien n'était, mais il n'en demeurer pas moins que j'étais effrayer ! J'avais déjà entendue parler des immortels, et je savais que l'homme au trois balais était un messager. Il faut que je m'explique pour que vous compreniez bien, les messagers sont et demeureront toujours des immortels. Le fait est que leur principale action au sein de cette communauté était de retrouvé un maximum d'immortel et de leur annoncer ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Pour être encore plus claire, un moldu aussi bien qu'un sorcier naissait immortel, mais il ne sait rien de sa condition, seulement lorsqu'un messager vous apprend votre immortalité, vous cessez de vieillir à l' instant même et vous changer du tout au tout ! Toutes les connaissances anciennes se font un chemin dans les méandres de votre esprit et vous oublié pour ainsi dire la plupart des souvenirs qui fessaient que vous aviez une vie différente. Pour ma part ,être une félidé signifier bien plus qu'avoir de nouvelles connaissances , tout mon être avait dû se transformé. Au fur et à mesure des jours, j'avais sentie nettement les différents changements qui s'opéraient alors en moi, ma vue, mon ouïe, mes mouvements, je devenais un félin, mon ADN avait permuté avec celui des plus grands félins du moment, j'étais devenue digitigrade ! Tout un monde s'offrait à moi, mais pour pouvoir devenir celle que j'étais désormais, j'avais dû me cacher, fuir loin de tout le monde, parce que moi Hermione Jane Granger, je m'étais rendue compte du danger que je deviendrais en devenant une félidé. Mais n'allait pas croire non plus que ma vie allait être géniale, il y a un facteur commun aux trois sortes d'immortels, et ce facteur commun s'appelait EXTERMINATEURS, j'expliquerais au moment voulu ce qu'ils signifiaient pour nous, revenons en a ma fuite de Poudlard, deux jours après avoir appris ma condition. J e voulait protéger mes amis, ceux que j'aimais, parce que je ne savais pas si je pourrais me souvenir d'eux, et cette transformation engendrait nombres de désagréments ! L'irritabilité par exemple, qui se manifester souvent avec ce crétin de Rogue, lui qui se croit si puissant, mais je m'égare, revenons en a cette nuit. A ces semaines devrais-je dire, quatre longues semaines, un mois ! Un mois de frayeurs, j'étais totalement perdue, la douleur me tenaillait à longueur de temps, m'obligeant à rester prostré les premiers temps. Puis je m'étais réveillé, telle un nouveau née, j'avais ouvert les yeux sur un nouveau monde, ma perception des choses avait changé, les couleurs étaient plus tenaces, les bruissements d'oiseaux aussi bruyant qu'un hélicoptère, la sensation de vie couler à flot dans mes veines, il fallait que je coure. Je n'étais pas plus rapide qu'un autre, mais durant des heures j'aurais pu courir. Mais ma mémoire n'avait pas était amie avec moi en ce moment, elle n'avait pas entièrement voulue jouer le jeu, si bien que je savais qu'il y avait des gens qui comptaient sur moi dans ce lieu qui m'apparaissez en rêve. J'en avais oublié le nom, mais pas à quoi elle servait. De la magie, et mon subconscient me poussé à aller de l'avant, à voir ce qu'il en était, mais ma nouvelle condition m'hurler de reculer que seul mes semblables pouvait m'aider. Et c'est ce que je m'évertuer à faire, reculer toujours plus loin, indéfiniment, mais le temps se rappeler à moi, j'avais chassé pour la première fois de ma vie, mais je m'en suis rendue compte bien plus tard ! Et puis au bout d'une semaine passée à ce régime, Dumbledore avait fini par me retrouver. Il n'avait pas tenté d'apprivoiser l'être que j'étais devenue, il s'était contenter de m'envoyer dans les bras de Morphée, de peur que je ne me blesse en tentant de m'échapper. Quand je m'étais réveillé, j'ai su que je n'étais plus dans la forêt au moment où mon dos avait heurté les pierres froides. Les cachots, tristement célèbres à cause de leur maître. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il se disait, les larmes roulées seules sur mes joues, je voyais seulement qu'un homme me regarder avec une lueur étrange dans le regard, j'avais compris plus tard dans la soirée qu'ont avait discuté ma garde. Puis quand le professeur Mc Gonagall était repartie avec le directeur, Severus Snape s'était avancé vers moi. _

_-Miss Granger ?_

_-Arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! Avais-je hurlé, pourquoi se mettaient ils tous à m'appeler comme ça, je n'avais pas de nom, pas de maître._

_Je l'avais regardé, voyant un homme pour ce qu'il me semblait la première fois, il avait plongé ses yeux dans les miens et son visage s'était radouci. Il n'était pas immortel, je le sentais, mais il restait quand même avec moi, il ne me connaissait pas, ne me tuer pas, j'avais penché la tête de côté, pour l'observer encore quand il coupa mon examen._

_-Pourquoi, c'est votre nom ! _

_Il ne comprenait pas, je secouer la tête, il soupira en se pinçant le nez, geste que j'avais alors trouvé très étrange._

_-Vous avez un autre nom en tête ?_

_Un autre nom, si j'avais eu un nom, c'est que quelqu'un me l'avait donné, quelqu'un m'avait appelé, il m'avait tourné le dos. _

_-Alors nous garderont Miss Granger !_

_Et sur ces paroles, il m'avait tendue une main, à moi, une félidé ! J'avais reculé contre le mur sentant les pierres me torturer. Il avait eu un froncement de sourcil et avait posé sa main sur mon bras._

_-Miss Granger, n'ayez pas l'affront de me dire que je vous fais peur !_

_Le léger changement dans sa voie me fit comprendre qu'il était heureux, j'attrapais sa main, une félidé n'avait peur de rien si ce n'est d'elle-même ! Et il m'emmena dans une autre pièce où il me donna pour ordre de m'assoir sur un canapé. J'avais observé la pièce dans les moindres détails, évaluant les distances, la porte de sortie, la fenêtre la plus proche observant la manière dont je pourrais utiliser cet espace de jeu. Car il m'était clairement apparu que s'était un espace de jeu, comme le reste du château._

_-De quoi vous rappelez vous Miss Granger ? Vos souvenirs ?_

_J'avais secoué la tête m'enfonçant dans la douceur du canapé, il avait paru mécontent de mon silence et s'était mis à faire les cents pas, mon ventre gronda signifiant que j'avais faim, il fit appel à un elfe de maison qui m'avait apporté de quoi dîner. J'avais jeté un regard suspicieux à la nourriture ignorant la douleur dans mon ventre._

_-Ne vous avisez pas de faire la difficile, nous sommes logez a la même enseigne !_

_Il me désigna alors son plateau, mais cette nourriture je ne la connaissait pas encore, je ne l'avais pas chassé, même maintenant j'avais encore du mal à y gouter, il me fallait son feu vert, je le guettais du coin de l'œil pendant les repas. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où je le vit avaler une fourchette de purée que je pu tremper la mienne dans le repas, ne mangeant que ce qu'il manger. Il avait soupiré à la fin me jetant un regard méprisant._

_-Je crains d'avoir beaucoup plus de boulot que ce a quoi je m'attendais de vous Granger !_

_Il m'avait alors expliqué son rôle d'éducateur, il m'apprendrait à me servir de mes capacités, à me protéger, il ne se doutait pas encore que mon instinct me dicter déjà toutes ses choses. Peu à peu, il me raconter la vie à Poudlard, toujours en étant désagréable avec moi, mais il m'expliquait, et je me souvenais de certaines choses. Je dois avouer qu'il s'était montré patient, il ne m'avait pas quitté, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne lui permettais pas. Je ne lui avouerai pas, et encore moins maintenant, mais il était mon seul point de repère ici, le seul à qui je puisse me rattachais. Dans mon esprit, s'était devenu l'exemple à suivre, une sorte de modèle, je savais que je pouvais manger ce qu'il manger, il m'aider à m'intégrer, contre son gré, a la société sorcière et je sais que je lui dois plus qu'un simple remerciement._

Je me retournais dans mon lit, j'avais fait des progrès depuis cette première journée ,Merlin m'en remercie ! Mais au bout de quelques minutes passer a gamberger sur mon cas ,je m'étais rendue compte que je n'arriverais pas a trouver le sommeil ,ou plutôt que lui ne me trouverait pas! Me levait ne signifier pas forcément que je me ferais attrapé ,je disposer de plusieurs stratégies destinées a éviter ça ,mais ce soir j'avais envie de me faire attrapé. Envie qu'on me passe un savon ,peut être juste envie que quelqu'un me défie ,pour pouvoir trouvé le sommeil plus facilement ,et je savait absolument qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de me donnait cet affront ,c'est avec un sourire non dissimulé que je sortait de la tour des Gryffondors. Passer le portrait de la grosse dame ,je me risquais a courir le long des rambardes de ces fameux escaliers mobiles. La sensation d'une bonne montée d'adrénaline ,il n'y a que sa de vrai! Je me stoppais arriver près de la grande salle et marcher le long de ces allées tracées fessant glisser mes doigts le long des parois abruptes. Le calme ambiant décuplé mes sens m'incitant a la plus grande prudence ,c'est donc en étant sur le qui vive que je descendais en direction des cachots. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes a déambuler dans les couloirs sombres et frais je commencer a m'inquiéter ,il fessait bien ses rondes cette nuits? Il était obligé de me croiser ,peut être fallait il que je reste au même endroit? La tour d'astronomie se révéla être l'endroit parfait ,un léger vent m'amener la dose de fraîcheur qu'il me fallait ,j'inspirait un grand bol d'air frais et prier un Dieu quelconque pour qu'il fasse que ma soirée se termine en beauté.

-Miss Granger ,puis je savoir ce que vous avez ENCORE a vous promener dans le château le couvre feu finit ou un retrait de point s'impose t'il?

Je retenais un sourire et sans me retourner pour faire face a mon professeur de potions je lui répondait de manière innocente.

-Je n'arrive pas a dormir !

-5O point en moins pour avoir dépasser le couvre feu et 60 encore pour votre manque de créativité !

-Mon manque de créativité?

Je vrillait désormais mon regard dans le sien il se pinçait de nouveau l'arête du nez .

-Parce que maintenant on enlève des points pour manquer de créativité?

-Écoutez Granger ,je n'ai pas de temps a perdre avec vous ce soir ,si vous souffrer vraiment d'insomnies vous me suivez ,sinon vous repartez IMMÉDIATEMENT dans votre chambre!

J'avançais donc un pied pour lui signifier que je le suivrait et il s'écarta pour que je le devance.

-Les autres pensent que vous avez changer Miss Granger ,mais c'est faux ,vous restez toujours cette insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout doubler d'une impétueuse arrogante désormais! Me dit-il avec un rictus.

Je me mordais les lèvres pour faire taire toute la rage qui monter en moi a ce moment et me contentais d'avancer en silence ,il tourna son regard onyx vers moi un quart de seconde et ne m'invita pas a entrer dans son bureau. Il revint deux minutes plus tard en tenant une fiole de couleur sombres qu'il me décrit comme un puissant somnifère.

-Buvez !m'ordonna t'il après deux autres minutes passez a observer le flacon dans tout les sens.

-...

-Disons que ce sera votre leçon du jour ,vous devez boire cette potion!

-Un test?

Une lueur mesquine passa dans son regard ,il savait qu'il avait toucher le point sensible ,n'importe quelle manière de défis passait pour moi comme une lettre a la poste. Demander moi ce que vous voulez ,si vous ajouter que c'est un test ,je le fait a coup sur! Je vidais la fiole en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire hypogriffe et sentis le monde tanguait dangereusement autour de moi.

_-_Un problème Miss Granger?

_Je _tentais un pas en avant et manquais de tomber ,je me rattrapais au mur face a moi et lui jetais un regard peu amène ,il eut un rictus méprisant.

-Dois je vous rappelez qu'étant bon occlument je lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert? Et je perd déjà assez de temps a faire entrer vainement dans votre cerveau quelques notions de vie pour ne pas avoir en plus a supporter vos insomnies!

- Vous n'êtes...qu'un...

Il continua de sourire tout en attrapant sa baguette.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de percevoir ne serais ce qu'une once de votre phrase Miss Granger!

Un nuage de brume m'entoura un instant et je sombrais inconsciente dans les bras de morphée dans une nuit qui promettais des tas de répercussions en cour de potions le lendemain.


	3. mr snape et sa face cachée

DSL POUR LES FAUTES =)

Cette satanée professeure de métamorphose avait encore eu le culot de rejeter toutes les plaies du monde sur mon dos. Je ruminais depuis un moment déjà les évènements de la soirée ,Granger avait encore eu l'audace de me défier. Je savais qu'elle s'ennuyais ici ,mais elle avait toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables de s'enfuir de ce château avec les acquis qu'elle avait en sa possession ,pourquoi ne fuyait elle pas? Je soupirais agacé et sous un regard de notre aimable Gryffondor de directrice je quittais la table du petit déjeuner. Elle n'allait tout de même pas passer au-dessus du règlement intérieur cette gamine. D'un mouvement précis de ma baguette j'ouvrais la porte de ma salle de classe fessant taire le peu d'élèves se trouvant déjà là! A huit heures précise je refermais la porte et annonçais le programme des deux heures de cours que ces septièmes années allaient passer avec moi quand je remarquais soudain qu'entre Potter et Weasley une place était vacante.

-Potter !Ou se trouve Miss Granger?

-Je ne sais pas professeur !me répondit-il avec le même dédain qu'a l'accoutumé.

Il avait baissé le regard en prononçant ces mots ,signe indéniable qu'il me mentait à nouveau ,je m'approchait de lui pour lui murmurer tout en restant audible.

-Potter ,si dans deux minutes vous ne me dites pas ou se trouve votre chère amie ,je me verrais dans l'obligeance de vous envoyer en discuter avec la directrice.

Il continua à m'ignorer. Je lui murmurais alors à l'oreille .

-Potter en bon occlument que je suis je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à entrer dans votre esprit palier vos défenses minables pour savoir dans quel pétrin se fourre encore cette idiote!

Il frissonna et planta son regard dans le mien.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit professeur ,et ce que fait Hermione en dehors de vos heures de cours ne regarde personne d'autre à part elle!

Merlin qu'il m'agaçait aussi ,fouttu prétentieux de Gryffondor ,s'était encore pire depuis qu'il avait vaincu vous-savez-qui. Je serais machinalement ma baguette geste qui ne lui échappa pas ,me passant en revue tous les sorts possibles dans l'enceinte de l'école et du règlement ,mais il été de notoriété publique que Potter était intouchable. Je prenais donc sur moi et un rictus fit trembler mes lèvres.

-Potter 50 points en moins pour votre maison pour insolence ,et vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que Miss Granger a _quelque peu _changeait et que l'envie d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite peu très bien lui prendre ,j'aimerais donc qu'a défaut de répondre a mes questions de cour vous sachiez au moins répondre a cette simple question!

Quelques ricanements du côté des Serpentards ,eux aussi m'agaçaient aujourd'hui .

-Elle n'est pas allée dans la forêt interdite professeur.

J'adore quand Weasley essai de sauver Potter ,il fait toujours pire que mieux cet chaudron siffla dangereusement ,Longdubat ,d'un coup de baguette sa note finale fut réglée ,Granger n'était pas là pour l'aider! Je tournais mon regard le plus noir a l'intention de Weasley qui baissa immédiatement la tête en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Je n'obtiendrais aucunes réponses satisfaisantes de sa part ,et il fallait qu'elle me fasse le coup de s'enfuir quand elle était sous ma garde en plus! Elle savait très bien qu'elle était sous mon entière responsabilité non? Bien que je ne lui ait pas clairement signifié le jour où je l'ai prise en charge contre mon gré ,elle ne pouvait pas ignorer que j'étais responsable de tous ses actes en tant que félidé! Cette histoire allait encore me retomber dessus ,ce serait à moi de payer les pots cassés comme elle disait. Je décidais de continuer mon cour a l'accoutumé mais celui-ci fut dérangé au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes .

-Miss Granger ,je suis ravi de constater que vous ayez l'honneur de nous faire part de votre présence pour ce cour ,votre retard vous coûtera malheureusement 30 points.

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'assoir...comment ,elle venait de s'assoir sans répliquer? Je la regardais avant de décrier une réplique cinglante d'un ton des plus agaçants.

-Aurions-nous l'honneur de passer une heure de cour ou Miss Granger ne nous abrutira pas de ses humeurs?

Potter et Weasley se regardèrent un instant jugeant que l'entreprise été risquée mais Granger ne s'en formalisa pas et entreprit de sortir ses affaires et de commencer sa potion. Merlin bénisse Poudlard pour cet événement ,je n'aurais jamais espéré pouvoir passer ne serais ce qu'une heure de cour silencieuse avec Granger depuis qu'elle été félidé. Elle était tout le temps sur ses gardes ,n'ouvrant la bouche que pour des répliques assassines autant a mon égard qu'a celui de ses condisciples .Heureusement pour moi ma repartie valait autant que la sienne ,quelque fois même elle la surpassait ,toujours a faire son intéressante,a étaler sa science. Mais aujourd'hui elle était silencieuse ,calme et posée comme avant...mis a part le fait qu'avant au moins elle avait tendance a participer. Merlin ,si je commençais a regretter son attitude déplaisante que resterait-il de moi a la fin de cette misérable année? Même certains élèves la regardaient en coin de temps a autre pour voir si elle avait une quelconque réaction ,et moi qui commençait a trouver le temps long. Ils me paraissent loin ces jours où j'aimais que mes cours soient calmes pour me permettre de pouvoir penser en toute liberté ,mais elle m'avait même fermé la fantaisie de son esprit pour la journée ,mon esprit se heurtant a un flot d'images floues et trop rapides pour me permettre de les analyser ,décidément ,il y'avait bien quelque chose qui devait la tourmenter pour qu'elle soit dans cet état! Une migraine me gagnant je plissais les yeux ,je ne voulais pas comprendre son comportement ,je ne voulais pas m'intéresser a elle ,si ce n'est pour les potions et les cours de formations. Elle occupait déjà assez mon temps libre ,qu'elle parte de mon esprit! Elle leva ses yeux vers potter quand elle eut finit sa potions ,celui-ci lui sourit et serra machinalement le bras de son amie dans une étreinte réconfortante. Est ce que quelque chose m'avait échapper? Dumbledore ne nous avez rien dit ce matin ,peut être affronté t'elle un échec personnel . Son regard rencontra le mien et elle ne prit même pas la peine de me stupéfixer sur place qu'elle détourne ses yeux empreints de tristesse et de nostalgie.

-Miss Granger ,vous viendrez me voir a la fin de l'heure!

Elle me regarda de nouveau et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de finalement hocher la tête. J'eu le droit a un regard venimeux de Potter que j'enjoignais d'un haussement de sourcils a rejoindre sa préparation. La sonnerie se déclencha et elle me regarda ,elle ne rangea pas ses affaires ,ne discuta pas ,ne regarda ni Potter ,ni Weasley ,elle fixait son regard désormais argenté dans le mien ,ou peut être étaient ils comme sa depuis qu'elle était arrivée?

-Granger ,je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive? Il ne faut pas croire que parce que vous me faite une tête d'enterrement je vais annuler vos leçon ,vous savez très bien ce qu'il en est!

Elle se mordit les lèvres s'empêchant de pleurer apparemment ,mais les larmes roulèrent d'elle même le long de ses joues ,suivant les courbes rebondies de ses pommettes et mon cœur s'accéléra d'un coup. Je sais que tout le monde pense que je ne suis qu'un crétin ignoble et sans coeur ,ils n'ont pas tort ,mais le fait est que Granger était devenue ma protégé et même s'il m'arrivait de la haïr j'avais tissé un certain lien avec elle. En connexion constante avec son esprit toutes ses émotions fortes je les ressentais aussi ,et elle était si triste en ce moment! Rien qui ne soit un réel danger ,mais ce n'était pas bon non plus ,surtout pour moi qui en prendrais pour mon grade.

-Granger ,si vous pleurnicher ,je ne pourrais décemment pas savoir ce qu'il vous arrive! Tentais je sans succès.

Elle hoqueta un moment et finit par s'énerver ,elle tapa du poing sur sa table avant de se relever totalement omnibulée par la colère qui emplissait chacun des pores de sa peau. S'était ça le risque avec une félidé si elle ne parvenait pas a se contrôler ,elle s'énervé ,vu son état émotionnel ,mieux ne valait pas la brusquer. J'étais peut être un connard fini ,mais je savais prendre sur moi quand il le fallait ,j'inspirais profondément avant de tenter de pénétré dans son esprit. Elle sentit mon attaque perfide et sa colère se tourna vers moi un instant ses yeux se dilatant un peu plus et prenant une teinte un cran plus argenté.

-Je ne vous ferait rien Granger ,calmez-vous...

-Par pitié fermez la ! cria t'elle

-...

-Pardon monsieur! Ajouta t'elle rapidement.

Je continuais de la fixer ,il fallait qu'elle se change les idées ,qu'elle aille manger. Je m'appretais a la faire monter dans son dortoir pour qu'un elfe de maison vienne s'occuper d'elle quand je me rappelais de quelque chose. Un léger détail mais tout de même!

-Granger ,que diriez-vous d'aller manger en haut avec Potter et Weasley ,sa vous ferait du bien!

-Vous êtes sûr ,parce que d'habitude c'est "Granger filez dans vos dortoirs ,je me fiche de vos excuses pitoyable ,vous n'aviez qu'a faire un effort!"

Je restais de marbre face a son imitation pas si pitoyable de ma propre personne.

-N'allait pas trop loin Granger ,j'ai mes limites tout de même...je veux bien faire ce test ,parce que j'ai remarqué que Potter avez l'air de vous canaliser tout a l'heure. Si vous arrivé a vous tenir convenablement pendant ce repas et ce dans votre état ,je vous promet de vous accorder plus de libertés !

-...

-Les sorties a Pré au lard pour lesquelles vous me tannés depuis plus de deux semaines!

Un éclair de joie traversa son regard ,oui Merlin sait qu'elle aspire a plus de libertés ,et moi aussi!

-Et si je n'y arrive pas? Demanda t'elle soucieuse

En un éclair elle était redevenue cette petite fille apeurée qui ne me laissait pas sortir de chez moi s'accrochant vainement a moi ,et cherchant mon approbation pour tout ce qu'elle voulait entreprendre. Mon coeur tambourina encore plus fort dans ma poitrine en me rappelant cette semaine de répit dans ma vie .

-Laissez moi entrez dans votre esprit ,accéder a vos pensées ,et je saurais si quelque chose va mal ,d'accord?

Je lui demandais son opprobre tout de même ,on ne pouvait pas appeler ça violation de vie privée ,elle avait accepté de me faire partager ses pensées ,mêmes les plus sombres en m'attrapant par le cou le troisième soir où elle dormait sur mon canapé et en appuyant son front contre le mien ,elle savait ce a quoi elle s'était exposée! En effet ,une félidé pouvait choisir de son plein gré d'accorder sa confiance totale et toutes ses pensées a une personne ,en général cela prenait plusieurs années avant qu'un immortel se décide a accomplir un tel geste ,mais il lui avait suffi de deux jours en sa compagnie pour qu'elle se décide et il n'avait toujours pas trouver la raison a ce geste! Elle lui jeta un regard foudroyant tout en hochant la tête ,si elle pensé qu'il ne voyait pas son état elle se trompait grandement! Soudain, il sentit un tourbillon de sensations envahir son esprit ,bloquer son cœur a cette déferlante s'était révélé difficile cette fois ci. La jeune femme avait toujours eu des sentiments puissants ,mais là ,une telle rage se mêlé a sa peur ,plus fort que tous les propos qu'elle aurait pu me tenir . Elle détourna le regard sentant peut être qu'il été temps pour elle de s'enfuir avant que je ne lui pose des questions qu'elle trouverait de toutes manière déplacées et qui ne ferait qu'accroitre sa rage.

-Sortez d'ici Granger, et faites attention a vous ,dans cet état je vous aurez encore plus a l'oeil !

Elle hocha doucement la tête a nouveau mes mots se frayant un chemin dans son cerveau. Je la suivait de loin dans les couloirs ,mieux valait être prudent face a elle ,j'aimais assez l'idée de savoir que j'étais celui qui savait comment s'y prendre avec elle...réflexion faites ,je n'aurais jamais avoir une telle pensée ,elle était un fardeau pour moi ! Je m'installais a la table des professeurs tout en accablant mes élèves d'un regard noir ,Granger avait prit place entre ses deux amis et face a la soeur de Weasley qui lui parlait a toute vitesse. Les sens aux aguets, je m'attaquais moi aussi a mon repas.


	4. ou quand tout prend un sens

Je n'étais pas perfide comme le dit Malefoy ,je suis juste manipulatrice ! Quoi de plus simple que d' »emprunter » la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry ? La perdre ! Je me retrouve donc dans les couloirs du septième étage arpentant comme une lionne en cage ce minuscule espace en attendant Rogue. J'étais idiote d'avoir laissé cette foutue cape sans repérer l'endroit où elle était avant ,mais c'est sans compte sur mon incroyable étourderie qui me poussait à me croire plus intelligente que les autres. J'entendis les pas caractéristiques de mon professeur avant que celui-ci n'entre dans mon champs de vision ,il me détailla rapidement de la tête au pied pour voir si je n'étais pas blessé avant de soupirer :

-Miss Granger ,que faites-vous avec vos…se sont des Sai ?

J'hochais la tête ,il y a certaines personnes qui se retrouvent comme des gosses devant des armes ,il en fait partit apparemment !

-J'empêche les gens de passer ,ou de trop s'attarder !dis je en regardant passer une élève de première année

Un groupe de garçon passa à toute vitesse devant le maître des potions qui ne daigna pas leurs adresser un regard.

-Rangez moi vos jouets Granger !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et coinçais mes « jouets » dans la ceinture de mon pantalon.

-Bien ,qu'avait vous perdu au juste ?

-Ma virginité !

-JE VOUS DEMANDE PARDON GRANGER !

-Je ri-go-le ! J'ai perdu la cape d'invisibilité !

-Celle de Potter ?

Nouvel hochement de tête ,Pansy Parkinson passa en me dévisageant et je mimais un « bouh » sur mes lèvres qui lui fit faire demi tour !

-Vous pourriez peut être faire ce truc avec votre magie !

Il se pinsa l'arête du nez en s'appuyant légèrement contre le mur ,oui ,certains rudiment de la magie n'avaient pas leurs place dans ma mémoire c'est pourquoi je n'avais pas encore touché à ma baguette pour lancer un autre sort que celui de désarmement depuis ma transformation ! Il sortit sa baguette et me pria de faire de même d'un regard appuyer. J'observais ce qui semblais un vulgaire morceau de bois à mes yeux et levais ceux-ci au ciel.

-Miss Granger ,vous levez votre baguette comme ceci et vous crier _**Accio **_d'accord ?

Je fis ce qu'il me demander mais rien ne se passa. Il me jaugea un instant du regard avec ce qui semble être du dédain.

-Quoi ? Je vous ai bien dit que je ne savais pas faire ce genre de tour de passe-passe !

-Avait vous pensez à la cape Granger ?Vous devez former son image dans votre esprit ,sinon cela ne marchera pas !

Je recommençais donc en soupirant et quand je senti une étoffe fluide glisser entre mes doigts je levais vers lui un regard un peu trop emplit de remerciement et m'enfui en courant le temps de la rendre à Harry. Merlin ,j'avais eu chaud cette fois ! Harry ne me demanda pas ce que j'avais fait avec ,il me remercia juste de la lui rendre et je lui adressait un sourire désolée. Pourquoi fallait il que tout le monde ait peur de moi ?

Deux jours plus tard j'étais dans la cour de Poudlard avec un mal de crâne horrible ,j'avais essayer d'oublié tous mes soucis comme le font d'autres en me plongeant a bras ouvert dans l'alcool pour une nuit. Et je doit dire que sa se passe plutôt mal ,j'avais quitté la tour de Gryffondor dans une maigre tentative de rapport sociaux en plantant Harry et Ron avec Lavande et Ginny. Je resserrais mes jambes contre mon torce pour me réchauffer sans y parvenir et rejetais ma tête en arrière contre le banc en pierre .

-Hermione?

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là?

-Je suis venu voir si t'allait bien !

-Oui ,sa va...tu n'aurait pas du sortir ,Rogue est de patrouille ce soir!

Il eut une moue stupide et s'assied a mes côtés .

-Et s'il te voyait toi dehors a plus de deux heures du matin complètement ivre?

-J'aurais eu le temps de déguerpir avant qu'il ne m'atteigne ,j'ai une très bonne ouïe tu sait? Tentais je ironiquement ce qui lui arracha un petit rire.

Il se passe environ cinq minutes avant qu'il n'ose de nouveau ouvrir la bouche.

-Mione ,...t'emporte pas hein!..mais quels sont vos..rapports avec Rogue?

J'éclatais de rire a la question et me forcer a reprendre mon sérieux ce qui le relaxa momentanément . Puis j'adopter un comportement plus neutre avant de lui répondre.

-Harry ,rassure toi nous n'avons aucun rapport...sexuel!

-...

-Disons que c'est un peu mon mentor!

-On le sait déjà tout sa! Je...j'arrive pas a comprendre comment sa se fait qu'il soit toujours là quand t'a un problème ,ou quand tu est sur le point d'éclater..je..

-Quand ils m'ont retrouver Harry j'étais totalement perdue ,et s'est a lui que Dumbledore m'a confiée ,je suis resté dans ses appartements pendant plus d'une semaine...et...j'ai établie une sorte de connexion avec lui,j'ai choisie de lui faire confiance...

-Comment?

-Je ne vais pas t'expliquer toute la procédure ,mais disons que j'ai transféré mes pensées ,mes émotions dans son esprit et il l'a accepté! Je peut encore fermer mon esprit quand je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce que je fait ,mais sinon ,il sait ce que je pense ,ce que je ressent a chaque instant...même si c'est dur a croire pour toi Harry ,il me protège ,il m'aide et même si moi aussi je lui mène la vie dure ,c'est quelqu'un de bien...un homme bon!

-Tu sais pourquoi il a accepté cette...connexion?

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien Potter ,et vous n'avez rien a faire dans la cour a cette heure ci! Vous venez de faire perdre trente point a votre maison!

Je m'étais levée d'un bond et regardait dans toutes les directions ,Harry me tenait le bras et je me dégager d'un geste.

-Par Merlin ,vous sortez d'ou comme sa?

Il n'avait pas l'air en colère ,son visage était neutre ,mais quelque chose avait changé dans ses yeux ,une lueur qui était aussi là le soir ou il m'avait accueilli chez lui.

-Sa fait combien de temps que vous êtes là a espionner?

-Un moment. Répondit il avec sa flegme habituelle. Potter rentrez ,je m'occupe de Miss Granger

Mais Harry ne bougea d'un cil ,il m'observa une seconde et me demanda si je voulait qu'il reste. Je refusais catégoriquement et m'appretais a faire une tentative de fuite aussi lâche qu'impromptue dans mon état et Rogue me rattrapa en une phrase ,une unique phrase:

- Pourquoi vous faites sa Granger?

-parce que je suis obligée!

-Non!

-Si!

-POURQUOI? hurla t'il

-parce que sinon les gens verront que je suis faible!murmurais je

Et je m'effondrais sur le sol ,Harry me rattrapa et je m'effondrais en larme la tête en feu ,la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit totalement embué. En deux temps ,trois mouvements je me retrouver dans les bras de mon professeur avec une impression de déjà vu.

-Monsieur ,je...

-Potter ,rendait vous utile ,aller voir Md Pomfresh pour lui demander une potion anti gueule de bois!

Harry exécuta l'ordre de Rogue en se retournant deux ou trois fois sur son chemin. Rapidement nous arrivions dans son bureau et il me fit rasoir avant de me regarder sérieusement et déclara au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

-Vous n'êtes pas faible Granger...même avant vous n'étiez pas faible!

-...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Madame pomfresh apparue paniqué et Harry entra a sa suite avec un air idiot sur le visage ,l'infirmière exigea que l'on m'emmène a l'infirmerie ce qui finit par se faire a contrecoeur! Arrivée et installée dans un lit ,elle commença a m'ausculter sous lamine inquiète d'Harry et plus austère de Rogue. Elle s'en alla dans son bureau chercher des couvertures et je laissée échappée un sanglot ,j'en avait vraiment marre de tout ce bordel!

-Mione sa va? Murmura mon ami

-...mal a la tête!

Ce fut Rogue qui vint a mes cotés après avoir trifouiller dans les placard et qui m'ordonna de boire une potion.

-Merci!

-Granger ,fermez là!

-Merci quand mê je un léger sourire aux lèvres auquel il répondit timidement.

Harry me fit les yeux ronds et s'en alla sous le regard noir du professeur de potion.

Deux jours plus tard ,j'étais en pleine forme et fessait démonstration de mes nombreux talents a mes amis retrouvé dans la salle sur demande. Après un saut spectaculaire qui consistait a les impressionner ,j'atterit devant un Ron ébahis ,cela ne fessait aucun doute que j'étais différente ,que mes souvenirs d'avant n'étaient pas tous revenu ,mais je me souvenais désormais de l'affection qu'il avait porté a l'ancienne Hermione Granger et je fessait tout pour qu'il croie qu'elle était toujours au fond de moi.

-T'es un peu comme Catwoman en fait? Dit Harry en riant

Ron nous regarda tour a tour et murmura entre ces dents des paroles incompréhensibles par rapport a des trucs moldus,je retiens un sourire et buvait une gorger d'eau fraîche.

_Non ,je suis encore mieux qu'elle!dis je en rigolant. On ferait mieux d'y aller ,le repas va bientôt commencer!

Le ventre de Ron gargouille a cette annonce et Harry passa devant nous pour ouvrir le chemin. Ron me regarda un peu mal a l'aise et décide d'ouvrir la conversation:

-Tu croit que tu pourrait venir a Noël?

-J'en sais trop rien Ron ,il faut voir si je suis prête!

-Prête?

-A sortir ,a vivre...autrepart qu'ici ,j'ai encore beaucoup de chose a apprendre tu sais?

Encore plus mal a l'aise qu'avant ,il décida de changer de conversation et je levais les yeux au ciel face a son immaturité!

-Et tu vient demain a pré au lard?

Je répondait positivement a se requête et c'est dans la bonne humeur que nous nous rendions dans la grande salle. Je ne touchais presque pas a mon assiette fessant une rapide estimation de ma nouvelle vie. J'avais de nouveau l'estime de mes anciens amis ,je m'intégrer plutôt bien au collège et j'avançais prodigieusement dans mes leçons de combats mais il me manquait toujours quelque chose et je ne savait pas ce que s'était. Quand j'essaie de rattraper mes souvenirs cela finit irrémédiablement par une migraine atroce.

Je sentais un regard pesait sur mon dos et me tourner pour faire face a Malefoy et ses deux cognards d'amis pour leurs attribuer le fameux regard "je suis une félidé et si je te le dit c'est que s'est vrai ,je ne plie devant aucun mortel!" qui a l'occasion en effrayer plus d'un! Mais ces trois là étaient coriaces ,a chaque fois qu'il me croisait Malefoy s'arrangeais toujours pour me faire enrager ce qui ne manque jamais d'attirer les foudres de Rogue a mon encontre. Je prenait une grande inspiration avant de me tourner vers mes amis et de plonger ma tête entre mes bras pour m'éviter de regarder les Serpentards. Demain je serais dehors ,j'aurais dépassé les limites de Poudlard ,je serais libre ,et il fallait a tout prix le rester!


	5. Fuir et survivre

Pré au Lard ,la veille des vacances d'Halloween : POV severus Rogue

En me levant ce matin ,j'avais eu une impression étrange de vide. Après m'être fait une tasse de thé ,je m'assois et contemple l'espace vide. J'ai toujours vécu seul ,surtout à Poudlard ,alors ,d'où me venait cette foutue impression de vide ? Je n'éprouvai pas sincèrement l'envie de parler a quiconque ,je n'avais envie de voir personne...c'est juste que je me sent vide...à l'intérieur. Vide de toutes émotions et même de...de vie. Vide de vie ,vide de sens ,vide de joie ,il manquait quelque chose ,ou plutôt ,il manquait quelqu'un ! J'ouvrais la porte de mes appartements d'un coup de baguette et me dirigeais rapidement dans la grande salle. Aussitôt assis ,je regardais la table des Gryffondors. Elle était là ,elle riait allègrement avec Potter et Weasley ,comme avant ,quand elle était encore humaine. Elle vrilla son regard sur moi et me sourit comme avant. Ce n'était pas un de ses sourires hypocrites ,non ,elle souriait comme si elle était contente d'être ici.

-Un problème Severus ? Me demanda Minerva m'interrompant dans mes pensées .

-Granger est étrange ,vous ne trouvez pas ?

Elle me sourit et secoua la tête.

-Je savais bien que vous finiriez par vous y attaché Severus ,je trouve qu'elle va très bien ! Elle est simplement heureuse de pouvoir se rendre a Pré au Lard !

-Je ne me suis pas attaché a cette gamine. Susurrai je en gardant les yeux rivés sur Granger ,elle m'insupporte !

Potter se leva et les deux autres en firent de même ,Granger s'autorisa même à les empoigner pour qu'ils sortent plus vite.

-Ou aller vous Severus ? Vous n'avez rien mangé ! S'exclama ma collègue

-Je dois parler à monsieur Potter !

-Potter?Mais...Severus ! M'appela t'elle.

Je m'éloignais déjà et repérais bien vite Potter et sa troupe dans la cour attendant avec d'autres élèves que Rusard commence son pointage. Je m'approchais des trois élèves et appelais Potter ce qui fit sursauter Weasley.

-Professeur?me dit il mauvais.

-Venez avec moi ,j'ai quelque chose a vous dire.

Weasley lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Granger me toisa méfiante. Cependant ,il me suivit sans rien dire. Quand je jugeais bonne la distance qui me séparé de Granger et de son ouïe sur-développé ,je croisé les bras et fit face a cet insupportable morveux.

-Potter ,je voudrais que vous surveillé miss Granger !

-Pardon ?

Je soupirais et m'approchais de lui.

-Miss Granger ,Potter ,surveillez là !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vous le demande ,ne la lâché pas d'une semelle ,ne la laissé pas seule ,même si elle veux aller aux toilettes!Vous gardez l'œil sur elle c'est compris ?

-...

Il me regarda interdit avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Elle est majeur professeur ,et je croyais que ces « nouvelles capacités »comme vous le dites si souvent lui apportées plus de contrôle ,plus de maturité ou je ne sais quoi encore ,elle sait se gérer seule !

-Potter ,elle est encore instable ,trop jeune pour mesurer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs...elle a coupé le contact ,ce qui veut dire qu'elle s'apprête peut être a faire quelque chose de stupide !

-Elle va bien monsieur ,elle est heureuse ,comme avant!dit il murmurant ces derniers mots.

Je fermais les yeux avant de me masser le front. Il est d'un condescendant ce gosse.

-Potter ,écoutez vous seulement un traître mot de ce que je vous dit ou êtes vous trop arrogant pour comprendre ? Elle ne sera JA-MAIS comme avant ,il faut vous faire à l'idée !

Il déglutis avant de me demander le plus sérieusement possible.

-Elle a rompu le contact ?

-C'est ce que je me borne a vous dire depuis plus de 5 minutes Potter !

-Elle...elle m'avait dit que le contact … cela la rassurait professeur ,je l'ai senti hier !

Je demeurais muet ,tant de véhémence dans une si petite anecdote ,bien sur que le contact la rassure ,mais le fait qu'elle ait rompu le lien même si cela me fait un bien fou ,c'est mauvais signe ,très,très mauvais signe!Je ne voulais pas a avoir aussi à la surveiller H24 !

-Eh bien dites lui de le rétablir Potter et maintenant filer la rejoindre!Au fait Potter ,dis je en m'approchant encore un peu de lui ,je vous tiendrais pour entier responsable s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui !

Il hocha la tête avant de partir en soupirais et me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Stupide gamine a l'ego surdimensionné ! Bien décidé a profiter de ce court moment de répit ,je m'enfermais dans mes appartements pour avancer dans mes décoctions. J'étais penché sur ma potion tue loup lorsque Minerva entra en trompe ,sans préavis ,elle sembla se rendre compte de son acte lorsque je lui adressé mon regard le plus sombre et elle recula d'un pas ,resserrant son châle sur ses épaules.

-Que me vaut le déplaisir d'une visite telle que la votre Minerva ?

Elle reprenait son souffle.

-Severus ,c'est Miss Granger !

-Quoi Miss Granger ? Cela fait a peine une demie heure qu'elle est partie ,qu'est ce que cette sotte a bien pu inventer encore ?

-Elle s'est enfuie Severus ,elle...

J'avais arrêté d'écouter ,enfuie...je vais étriper Potter ,ce sale morveux n'a même pas su tenir parole ,toujours à se pavaner et à se croire plus intelligent que quiconque ! Une demie heure ,elle pouvait être n'importe ou !

-Mais enfin ,vous m'écoutez ou non ?

-Ou étaient Potter et Weasley ?

Elle baissa la tête avant de soupirer et de joindre ses mains sur son ventre.

-Lorsque vous parliez a monsieur Potter ,elle est sortie avec Weasley ,ils voulaient l'attendre plus loin...apparemment Miss Granger aurait prétexté une envie pressante et aurait profiter de l'absence d'élèves pour s'enfuir !

-Je pari que Dumbledore s'attend a ce que je cour après cette gamine ?

-En effet ,le directeur pense a juste titre que vous êtes le mieux placé pour retrouver Miss Granger !

-Cessez dont de m'amadouer Minerva ,je me suis déjà laissé avoir vous vous souvenez ?

Elle eut un sourire pincé et m'interrogea du regard. Je m'avançais vers ma cape et me tournais vers elle.

-Puisque nous sommes entourés d'incapables ,je vais m'en chargé...mais Minerva ,dites bien au directeur que c'est la dernière fois que je lui rend ce service ,je ne suis pas une de ces nourrices pour petits cornichons de sorcier !

Quelques jours plus tard :

Mon ventre gronda encore une fois ,j'avais l'impression de marcher depuis des mois ,il faut dire qu'elle avait bien choisit son moment la garce ,les vacances d'Halloween. A intervalle régulier Dumbledore envoyait Fumsek en reconnaissance ,je lui donnait des nouvelles de mon entreprise et il repartait aussi sec. Après un énième gargouillis je décidé de transplaner a Pré au Lard pour me substanter . Granger ne me donné pas l'impression de faire beaucoup de halte dans sa fuite ,je ne savais toujours pas ou elle mange ,si elle dormait ,si elle était blésé et je pense que le pire dans cette affaire c'est que je m'inquiétai vraiment pour elle.

Je saluais d'un coup de tête Madame Rosmerta qui s'empressa de partir en cuisine chercher mon repas ,elle revint vers moi ,la mine inquiète :

-Toujours aucunes nouvelles de la petite ?

Je secouais la tête dépité ,non toujours aucunes nouvelles. Elle me laissa bien vite connaissant mon humeur massacrante dont la plupart des clients faisaient les frais depuis maintenant cinq jours. Un raclement de chaise attira mon attention et je serrais le poing en apercevant Potter et Weasley qui conversaient a voix basses autour de leurs repas.

-Potter ,puis je savoir ce que vous foutez en dehors de Poudlard a cette heure avancé ?

Il déglutit et Weasley enfoui sa tête dans son assiette tentant de se dérober a mon regard.

-Nous avons décidés de prendre des vacances Professeur !

-Des vacances?Et je suppose que ces petites vacances n'ont absolument rien a voir avec la disparition de Granger monsieur Potter?susurrais je.

Il secoua la tête et garda son regard planté dans le mien ,je déposais quelques Gallions sur ma table et me levé en leurs faisant une dernière mise en garde.

-Potter ,j'ose espérer ne pas vous croiser sur ma route sinon je vous jure que vous et monsieur Weasley passeraient un douloureux moment !

Il hocha la tête et déposa lui aussi son du sur sa table ,je m'empressais de transplaner pour atterrir de nouveaux au milieux de nul part. Un froid glacial digne des nuits Russes prit bientôt place se mêlant bien vite a une pluie drue. J'avais un instant regardé le ciel ,priant pour que Granger ce soit trouvé un abri ,j'invoquai pour ma part un charme de bouclier qui me protégerait de ces deux éléments. Au bout d'une heure de marche a ce tarif ,j'entendis un éternuement.

-A vos souhaits Weasley !

Les bruits de pas indiscret qui me pistaient depuis mon départ de Pré au Lard s'arrêtèrent d'un coup.

-Vous faites plus de bruits que Peeves qui est pourtant un fantôme bruyant messieurs !

De faibles murmures arrivèrent a mes oreilles d'espion et un sourire mince fendit mes lèvres. Potter enleva sa cape d'invisibilité tout en me regardant interrogateur. Depuis qu'il savait que j'avais un jour aimé sa mère bien plus qu'en amie ,ce gamin avait légèrement tendance a me témoigner plus de respect qu'avant la chute du Lord noir.

-Ne faite pas cette tête Potter ,j'ai espionné durant des années le mage noir ,vous ne croyez tout de même pas que ce sont deux gamins de votre acabit qui vont me berner !

Weasley évita mon regard ,après avoir tué un grand nombre de partisan ,celui ci n'arrivai toujours pas a me regarder en face ,et Potter fit comme si de rien n'était et s'avança a ma hauteur.

-Vous savez ou elle se trouve Professeur ?

-Vous le faite exprès ou vous êtes vraiment plus stupide encore que ce que je m'imagine Potter ?

-...

-A votre avis sombre idiot ? Si je savais ou elle se trouvait ,croyait le ,elle ne serait déjà plus de ce monde ,je vais faire surveiller cette miss je sais tout toute la journée lorsqu'elle sera de retour à Poudlard...et j'ose espérer que vous ferai mieux qu'il y a une semaine Weasley !

Il marmonna des choses incompréhensibles durant quelques secondes et Potter sortit sa baguette avant de lancé un sort de localisation.

-Vous pensez peut être que je n'ai pas déjà pensé a ça Potter ?

-Quand nous chassions les Horcruxes ,Hermione nous a tous lancé un sort de traçage ,au cas où l'un de nous se ferait attrapé ou se serait perdus ,...le sort fonctionne toujours Professeur !

-Vous n'auriez pas pu me faire part de cette information avant aujourd'hui je suppose ? M'exclamais je a deux centimètres de son visage.

-Vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps Monsieur ! Dit il un sourire triomphant sur le bout des lèvres.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin Potter ,vous et vos manières de scélérat ,toujours a faire votre intéressant !

-Dites ce que vous voulez de moi Professeur ,mais toujours est il que je sais ou se trouve Hermione ,du moins ,je connaît la direction qu'elle a prise.

-Savez vous si elle va bien ?

Il parut un instant décontenancé avant de secouer la tête et de m'indiquer la direction à suivre . Durant les premières heures de notre marche intense ,aucun des deux ne pipa mots ,ce n'est qu'après avoir transplané pour atteindre une ville moldus que Weasley ouvrit la bouche.

-Comment fait elle pour aller si vite !Elle ne sait même pas utiliser sa baguette !

-Elle marche plutôt vite Weasley si vous n'aviez pas remarqué...

-Elle marche normalement !

-Cessez dont de croire qu'elle est la même qu'autrefois, elle reste Je sais tout ,je vous le concède ,mais elle n'a plus connaissance de ses acquis en tant que sorcière ,elle ne se souvenait de rien

avait peur de tout ce qui l'entouré, elle reste une sorcière ,elle reste Granger ,mais elle ne se souviendra pas de tout ça avant des siècles !

Ma réplique jeta un froid et Potter se racla la gorge avant de demandé péniblement ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle si elle restait seule.

-Peut être que dans l'avenir ,votre amie éprouvera le besoin de se trouver un compagnon ,ne faite dont pas cette tête Weasley ,vous savez très bien que ce ne sera que lorsqu'elle l'aura décidé qu'elle pourra vivre avec quelqu'un...

-Elle accepte votre présence a ses côtés pourtant !

-Elle était perdue ,j'étais celui qui avait été désigné pour veillé sur elle ,cella aurait très bien pu être Rusard ! Elle a juste sur le moment accepté de se fier a moi ,croyez moi ,elle le regrette amèrement !

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez avec elle durant toutes ces heures avec elle dans la salle sur demande?me demanda Weasley mauvais

-Je l'entraîne ,elle apprend a magner les armes moldues ,a se remémorer les méthodes de l'école...le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de m'occuper d'elle ,comme d'une sorte de tuteur !Pourquoi cette question ? seriez vous jaloux Weasley ,tout le monde semble avoir entraperçu l'avidité que vous témoignez à l'égard de Granger !

Il rougit comme un gamin pris en faute et je jubilais intérieurement ,Potter me jeta un regard peu amène et ma joie fut indescriptible. Il me semble que les heures se transformèrent en jours et les jours en semaines. Cela faisait pratiquement deux semaines que Granger s'était enfuie ,elle ne semblait donner aucuns signes de vie ,elle n'avait jamais rétablie le contact. Les rapports avec Potter et Weasley s'amenuisaient ,comme si le simple fait de chercher Granger ensembles pouvait refoulé pour quelques jours la haine que j'attachais a ces deux gamins ,et comme si ceux ci pouvaient faire fit de leurs dégoût envers moi. Weasley n'avait plus jamais évoqué les entraînement de Granger ,Potter m'avait un soir posé des questions sur ma scolarité avec sa mère et de jours en jour ma colère envers cette gamine insaisissable se transforma en peur. Une peur tacite qui m'enfermait dans un mutisme incommensurable ,je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi ,mais j'en arrivait même a prier pour qu'elle aille bien!

Et puis un soir ,alors que comme d'habitude nous prenions notre repas a toute vitesse aux trois balais ,Potter fit un signe de la main a Weasley pour qu'il la boucle et j'entendis la raison de cette réprimande :

-Non ,non ,je t'assure ,cette gamine se bat comme une tigresse ,elle lui a flanqué une raclée du tonnerre ! En même temps je ne comprend pas pourquoi ces types en avaient après elle...elle est tellement belle !

-Tu pense que s'était elle...tu sais l'immortelle ! Murmura le compagnon du premier sorcier ,celui ci haussa les épaules et continua son repas tout en secouant la tête.

L'instant d'après ,je me retrouvais nez à nez avec ces deux compères ,Rosmerta m'hurlais dessus me menaçant de sa baguette et Potter lui tenait tête en expliquant le pourquoi du comment !

-Je répète ma question messieurs ,ou avez vous vu cette gamine?susurrais je dangereusement

-Du côté du Londres sorcier ,...elle se battait avec des moldus...

-Est ce que vous avez assistez a l'issue du combat ou bien vous êtes vous enfuis comme des incapables ?

-...l'homme trembla sous ma poigne et j'approchais mon visage du sien...

-J'ATTENDS ! Hurlais je

-...elle...elle les a mis KO...je pense même qu'elle en a tuer un ,le ministère n'a pas tardé et elle s'est enfuie en un clin d'œil...on a pas vu si elle était blessée !

-Potter ,Weasley ,prenez vos affaires on s'en va !

Ils s'exécutèrent sans un bruit et me rejoignirent devant le bar ou je les empoignait pour transplaner dans le Londres sorciers ,cette gamine insupportable ne serait pas restée bien longtemps du coté moldu ,elle a bien trop peur de l'inconnu.


	6. le chagrin est d'or

Les choses n'avaient pas forcément tournées en ma faveur ces derniers temps. J'avais fuit ,certes j'avais fuit...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agit de manière aussi absurde ,ce n'est pas dans mes gènes de vivre en communauté et pourtant ,je sent que cela pouvait être différent ! Je m'étais habitué a la présence de ceux qui m'entouraient à Poudlard. Il m'était désormais impossible de faire marche arrière ,j'avais brisé la confiance de Rogue et croyez moi ,avoir un homme de tel sorte en colère contre soit n'est pas chose facile !

J'avais peur de sa rage ,de sa colère,du regard qu'il pouvait désormais poser sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas retourner à Poudlard comme ça ,comme si je n'avais pas enfreint la règle ! Je m'assied contre les pierres froides et humides de l'allée des embrumes ,deux jours que j'avais le ventre vide ,deux jours que je mourrais de froid ,et maintenant ,les exterminateurs étaient à mes trousses !

Les exterminateurs ,savez vous seulement qui ils sont ? Ce sont des moldus ,de vrais de vrais ,et leurs seul but dans l'existence est de chassé les immortels ,mon espèce ,une sorte de milice...une milice puissante qui dispose d'armes spéciales pour nous tuer,...me tuer ! J'ai flanqué une bonne trempe aux derniers qui avaient attentaient à ma vie ,mais ils m'avaient eu. Un coup de poignard ,savamment dosé en argent et en Zinc.

Les gens me dévisageaient ,des sorciers ,des sorciers de la pire espèce ,de sombres sorciers. La brûlure de la lame avait encore effet sur moi et mon sang se déversait lentement sur le bitume ,se mêlant à l'eau sale. J'étais totalement absorbé par ce spectacle fascinant ,la bruine accrochée mes cheveux contre mon visage ,dans quel état devais je être ? Je voulais bougé ,retrouvé des gens qui me connaissent et que je connaîtrait aussi ,mon sang était rouge ,l'eau coulé allègrement. Mon passage sur terre se résumerait il en une longue traînée rougeâtre ?

-HERMIONE !

Quelqu'un hurlé mon nom ,j'aurais voulu levé la tête,répondre a cet appel, mais mon sang m'hypnotisai. Harry ,pensais je ,avec Ronald certainement ! Je sourit ,une main chaude vint se poser contre ma joue ,réconfortante ,mais pas assez. J'avais envie de dire pardon ,de demander pardon ,de l'hurler ,j'étais repentante !

-Mione?murmura timidement Ron tandis qu'il attrapé ma main.

-ROGUE ! Hurla soudain Harry.

Rogue...je levais la tête ,ou était il ? M'avait il cherché?Certainement ,Dumbledore le lui aura ordonné ,il ne veut pas entendre parlé de moi ,je l'agace. Mais il le seul qui me comprenne ,qui connaisse lui aussi une solitude pesante. Des pas s'abattaient puissamment sur les dalles ,faisant clapoter la pluie.

-Sa va aller Mione ,Rogue arrive ,il va te ramener à Poudlard ,et on te soignera d'accord ?

J'hocher la tête ,m'en voulait il?Une autre main ,fraîche ,puissante contre mon front.

-Granger ,pauvre sotte ! Levé la tête ,regardé moi !

Je croissais son regard et mes yeux s'embuèrent ,je le vit hausser les sourcils et son regard balaya mon corps ,il posa sa main sur ma blessure et ouvrit la bouche pour hurler contre Harry et Ron. Il enleva sa cape et la posa sur moi ,je respirais son odeur et fermé les yeux un instant.

-Ouvrez les yeux ,regardé moi !

Je levais de nouveau les yeux sur lui ,les mains de Ron et d'Harry n'étaient plus là ,je jetais un regard aux environs ,ils avaient disparus.

-C'est bien Granger ,regardé moi ,ne me quitté pas des yeux !

Une vague de douleur s'infiltra en moi et je serrais la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler. Les gestes de Rogue étaient précis ,rapidement je me trouvais dans ses bras ,Harry et Ron étaient de nouveaux là.

-Sa va aller Mione ,plus que quelques secondes !

Une douleur me prit au niveau du nombril...transplannage. La nausée m'envahit ,les bras s'accrochèrent à mon corps ,me protégeant du monde. L'allure se fit plus rapide ,presque au pas de course ,enfin ,une chaleur accueillante se posa contre moi et quelques minutes plus tard ,il me lâche ,me posa sur un matelas ,mes yeux plissèrent face à la lumière aveuglante.

-Md Pomfresh ! Appela Rogue presque en criant ,il envoya Harry et Ron chez Dumbledore.

-Vous êtes inconsciente Granger ! Me jeta t-il à la face.

-Mon Dieu ,ma pauvre enfant ,poussez vous professeur ,il faut que je l'examine.

Il fit mine de partir et je m'emparais de sa main.

-Non ,murmurais je affaiblie ,restez ,je vous en prie !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant d'hocher la tête et de tirer une chaise à lui.

Quand j'avais finit par rouvrir les yeux ,Rogue était parti. Le directeur avait pris sa place ,il me fit un sourire bienveillant auquel je n'osai pas répondre. J'étais vraiment fautive sur ce coup là ,...sur les autres aussi d'ailleurs ,mais je crois que j'ai vraiment merdé sur celui ci ! Avant ce n'était que des broutilles ,des erreurs d'enfance si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

-Comment aller vous Miss Granger ?

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs je croit!dis je en détournant le regard.

-Vous avez du faire face à l'ennemi durant votre séjour n'est ce pas ?

-Ce n'était pas dans mon plan mais oui ! Ils n'étaient que deux...

-Ils ont pourtant réussit à vous blesser!me dit il gentiment.

Le problème avec Albus Dumbledore ,était que même lorsqu'il était en colère contre vous ,il n'haussé pas la voix. J'avais de nouveaux détourné le regard et il continua.

-Vous savez Miss Granger ,je me doute bien que cette année scolaire pour vous est beaucoup plus compliquée que les précédente ,mais croyez moi ,il y a énormément de personne qui tiennent a vous dans ce collège...et il serait préférable de terminer votre apprentissage avant de refaire de nouvelles excursions !

Mon regard accrocha la cape de Rogue et j'eus un spasme qui me tira une douleur dans l'abdomen.

-Hum...le professeur Rogue prévoit de nouvelles mesure a votre encontre me semble t-il,une surveillance de tout instants ,sans faille !

Les yeux du directeur de Poudlard avaient suivit mon regard et étaient désormais planté sur la cape de Rogue.

-Il m'en veut beaucoup ? Demandais je timidement

Il inspira une grande bouffé d'air avant de me répondre.

-Le professeur Rogue n'ai pas du genre a montrer ses émotions Miss Granger ,mais je dois avouer que cette fois ci ,tous les professeur ont pu remarqué son mécontentement !

-Pour ne pas changer!clamais je

Il eut un petit rire et se leva m'intimant de tenter des excuses auprès de mon professeur.

-Monsieur ! L'appelais je alors qu'il basculé la porte pour sortir. Il leva vers moi un regard interrogateur.

-Combien de temps vit un sorcier ?

-Cela dépendra du sorcier Miss Granger...je sais que survivre aux personnes que l'on a toujours connu peu paraître effrayant ,mais la mort est un roman ,chaque jour nous ajoutons notre lot quotidien a celle ci ,elle ne consulte aucun calendrier ,elle vient un jour et l'âme prend alors conscience de ce qui a été accomplis durant toute cette vie. Puisqu'elle est inévitable ,oublions là !

-Ne peut elle pas attendre plus qu'une vie ? N'y a t'il pas moyen de...

-Miss Granger ,croyez moi ,lorsque la mort aura finie son œuvre avec les personnes que vous côtoyer actuellement ,les choses auront évoluées ,vous aurez peut être un compagnon ,une envie de vivre plus puissante encore ,mais jamais vous n'oublierez ,vivre éternellement offre plus de possibilité et une chance infinie de mettre en place les projets que l'on a à cœur !

-Je n'ai aucun projets...

-Toute l'éternité se portera caution de vous en donner Miss ! Dit il en souriant.

Il sortit sur ce fait et je restais interdite un moment ,je ne connaissais personne d'autre comme moi ,comment veut il que j'accepte que la mort emporte mes condisciples ? Je n'ai pas envie de savoir qu'un jour peut être Harry et Ron ne seraient plus avec moi. Je repoussais un instant ces pensées ,j'aurais le temps de me focaliser dessus plus tard ,pour le moment ,il y avait quelque chose d'important qui se devais d'être accomplis. Il était onze heure ,Rogue devais être levé a cette heure ci ,j'attrapais sa cape et sans un bruit me faufiler dans le couloir latéral du château. Un froid intense me fit suffoquer et j'accordais un regard a ma tenue ,les mêmes vêtements depuis plus d'une semaine ,un tee shirt moldus ainsi qu'un short en jean ,avec ma cape ,je n'avais pas ressentis le froid mordant de l'automne qui laissait place a celui de l'hiver. Je pestais intérieurement avant de me mettre en course vers les dortoirs ,il fallait absolument que je prenne une douche.

Plus d'une demie heure venait de passer et je me trouvait désormais devant la porte du bureau de Rogue ,j'avais taper plusieurs fois ,mais seul le vent pénétrant me répondais. Il n'était pas encore midi ,peut être était-il avec Dumbledore ou avec ces collègues ? Je barrais bien vite la seconde propositions ,il est aussi associable que moi ! Soudain un brouhaha indescriptible s'éleva a l'autre bout du couloir ,je m'appuyais contre le mur afin de laisser passer le flots de troisièmes années qui se dirigeaient désormais vers la grande salle. Quelques murmures m'atteignirent ,il n'était parait il pas d'excellente humeur.

Je lâchais un soupir excédé ,les cours avaient déjà repris ,j'avais passé plus de temps a l'infirmerie que ce que je croie !Je suivait les troisièmes années et pénétrait en même temps qu'un groupe de Pousouffle dans la grande salle. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever des tables et je gagnais très vite une place a l'écart des autres pour me tourner vers la table des professeurs. Rogue n'était pas encore là ,Ginny vint s'asseoir a mes cotés la mine inquiète.

-Sa va ? Me demanda t-elle timidement

Je lui sourit en hochant la tête ,elle parut un instant surprise mais se reprit bien vite.

-Alors ,qu'est ce que tu devient depuis le temps ? Lui demandais je tout en scrutant la venue de Rogue

Au bout de quelques secondes sans obtenir de réponse je me tournais vers elle ,elle avait viré au rouge écarlate et me regardait en me lançant des éclairs du regard. J'eus un mouvement de recul

avant de lui demander si j'avais dit quelque chose de déplacé !

-Hermione Jane Granger ! Fulmina t-elle. Tu te moque de moi ?ça fait des mois que tu nous nargue tous ,te prenant pour je ne sais quelle pimbêche ,tu me snob ,tu ne m'adresse pas une seule fois la parole ,tu ne dit pas bonjour ,tu te moque de tous le monde et tu revient un après midi l'air de rien et tu me demande « QU'EST CE QUE TU DEVIENT DEPUIS LE TEMPS ? » Non ,mais sincèrement tu te moque de moi là ,j'y croit pas...

-C'est a dire que...murmurais je

-C'EST A DIRE QUE QUOI ? CA TE TUERAIS DE ME FAIRE DES EXCUSSES ?

Je secouais la tête affolé par sa colère ,le professeur Mac Gonagall vint nous voir expressément pour dire à Ginny de régler ses comptes une autre fois plutôt que d'hurler comme une beuglante et celle ci reprit son souffle en me tuant du regard. Je m'éclaircit la voix avant de murmurer.

-Ecoute Ginny ,ce n'était pas contre toi ,mais tu vois ,j'ai perdu tous mes souvenirs ,ce n'est pas simple de devoir faire la conversation a des inconnus...même si théoriquement vous êtes mes amis ,le fait est que j'ai besoin de temps...mais je suis désolée pour toutes les fois ou j'ai pu me montrer...exécrable ou méchante ,d'humeur taquine ou pire qu'une Harpie tu dois me croire ! J'ai décidé de faire des efforts pour m'intégrer et tout reprendre depuis le début ,mais tu dois me laisser du temps et surtout évité de me hurler dessus comme tu l'a fait !

Je reprit mon souffle après cette longue tirade et avalais une gorgée d'eau ,Ginny me sourit tendrement et entreprit de rattraper les mois perdus en me racontant diverses anecdotes. Elle avait envoyé paître Harry et Ronald clamant que ceci était un moment privilégié qu'elle voulait passer en ma compagnie et ceux ci se tenaient non loin de nous.

-Tu n'a pas faim?Peut être que tu ne mange pas...

-Si Ginny ,ne t'en fait pas ,je mange ,c'est juste que...qu'est ce que c'est ? Soufflais je en désignant une purée orange criarde

-Purée de Potiron!Goûte ,c'est délicieux ! Dit -elle en souriant. Et Rogue vient d'arriver si c'est lui que tu guette depuis le début du repas !

Je me levais d'un bond pour faire face a la table des professeur ,en effet ,il était là ,il avait le regard braqué sur moi et d'un geste me fit m'asseoir de nouveau. Quelques têtes s'étaient tournées vers moi et je sentit une boule croître dans ma gorge.

-Tu sais Mione ,il est comme ça avec tout le monde ! Murmura Ginny qui avait senti mon trouble

-Je sais ,mais c'est si compliqué de parler avec lui...je dois m'excuser tu comprend ,j'ai agit comme une idiote sur ce coup ,mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne voudra même pas me voir dans son champ de vision !

Je croisais les mains sur mes genoux et essayait d'inspirer calmement pour tenter d'effacer la boule qui enflait prête a éclater ,je n'ai pas l'habitude de pleurer ,et certainement pas en public !

-Harry m'a parlé d'un truc...un lien que tu aurais avec Rogue...pourquoi est ce que tu …

-Oh par Merlin Ginny ,tu es un génie ,je n'y avait pas songé !

J'inspirais plusieurs fois de suite et me concentrait sur le lien ,quelques secondes plus tard ,j'ouvris les yeux ,rien n'avait changé ! J'accrochais fermement mes mains sur le banc de bois avant de recommencer...le lien s'était rompu ! Merlin ,j'avais joué a l'idiote jusqu'au bout ,j'avais brisé le lien que j'entretenais avec Rogue en m'enfuyant ,il ne me faisait plus confiance et j'avais réellement voulu partir et le lien s'était envolé. Comment étais ce possible ,on ne m'avait pas prévenu de ça ,jamais on ne m'avait dit que le lien pouvait être rompu...voilà pourquoi j'étais d'humeur si chagrine ,j'avais sentie que j'étais de nouveau seule. Je tournais le regard vers Rogue ,celui ci me regardait en fronçant les sourcils ,s'était t-il rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus de lien ? Soudain il se pencha vers Dumbledore pour lui dire quelque chose ,celui ci sembla donner son accord et mon professeur se leva et se dirigea droit sur moi.

-Miss Granger ,au lieu de m'adresser votre regard de chien battu suivez moi ! M'ordonna t-il. Je fit un signe rapide de la main a Ginny et me concentré sur la démarche de Rogue.

Bien vite ,j'étais de retour dans les cachots et il me faisait entré dans son s'appuya sur le dit bureau ,croisa les bras et me regarda une envie de meurtre dans les yeux .

-Ne me faites pas perdre plus de temps ,j'ai horreur qu'une gamine dans...

-Je suis désolée de m'être enfuie !

-Vous êtes désolée ? Susura t-il. Je tiens a vous signaler que j'ai du vous poursuivre durant deux semaines ,ou vous ne sembliez pas désolée de vous être enfuie...ne croyez pas vous en sortir indemne Granger ,cette fois je vous ai à l'œil ,un elfe de maison vous surveille désormais vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ! J'ai ordonné a vos deux ...copains de me faire part du moindre soupçon a votre égard ,et en plus de vos leçons ,vous viendrais des demain en retenue avec Rusard ou Hagrid tous les soirs dès la fin de votre repas ! C'est bien compris j'espère ?

Je déglutit sentant la boule enfler de nouveau dans ma gorge avant de hocher la tête ,j'avais compris la leçon ,désormais ce sera surveillance zéro défaut. Il avança vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-J'aimerais bien comprendre pauvre sotte comment vous êtes parvenue a détruire le lien que vous aviez instauré ! Murmura t'il dangereusement

-Je ne sais pas...

-Tiens ,tiens ,Miss je sais tout aurais perdu son latin ! Dit -il un sourire fin s'étira méchamment sur ses lèvres.

-Je vous en prie Monsieur...je n'ai pas fait exprès !

-Taisez vous et arrêter donc de geindre ,vous n'êtes plus une enfant ! Ce lien ,même s'il m'insupporte me révèle beaucoup de chose sur votre état Granger...

-Vous me haïssez n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne vous porte pas dans mon cœur cela est sur !

Si Rogue ,l'homme le plus détestable et le plus détesté au monde me haïssait ,qu'en était il du reste des gens que j'avais pu connaître ? Harry et Ron m'en voulait il aussi ? Comme Ginny ? Mes yeux s'embuèrent et je détournais rapidement le regard ,mais l'œil avisé du maître potionniste ne passa pas a coté de mes larmes .

-Tiens donc ,vous verser dans le sentimentalisme maintenant ? Vous qui clamiez haut et fort que vous étiez supérieure a l'espèce humaine et aux sentiments qui l'astreignent !...Vous ne vous mettez même plus en colère ? Comme c'est touchant !

-Vous avez décidé d'être encore plus con que d'habitude ? Dis je entre deux hoquets. J'ai le droit d'avoir de la peine ,non ?

Il eut un rire sadique et attrapa violemment mon menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

-Apprenez au moins a dire les choses en face pauvre idiote ! L'humilité sera le maître mot de nos prochaines leçons ! Rétablissez le lien Granger ! Ordonna t-il

J'avais envie de m'effondrer sur le sol de pierre et de ne plus le quitter ,il m'avait en horreur ,mais je n'arrivais pas a le haïr autant que lui ,il avait le droit de me haïr ,j'avais trahit sa confiance. Mais moi ,je le connais ,je savais bien qu'il était retord et abjecte dans son genre ,j'avais mérité les paroles qu'il m'avait adresser a l'instant ,oui j'étais une idiote qui se croyait supérieure aux autres parce qu'elle était immortelle. Mais cela n'arriverait plus,j'essaierai de m'intégrer pour de vrai , je ferais tout pour que Rogue sache que je pouvais être intelligente et réfléchie. Je n'agirais plus comme une idiote...et j'avais tellement besoin de ce lien avec lui ,besoin de savoir que quelqu'un était là a veiller sur moi ,même si c'était pour de mauvaises raisons !

-Granger ,auriez vous perdu la totalité des facultés mentales exécrables dont vous aviez l'entière disposition auparavant ?

Sa main sur ma mâchoire resserra légèrement sa prise et une nouvelle larme roula de nouveau sur ma joue. Je faisait rapidement le tri dans mes pensées et passait mes mains derrière son cou afin d'appuyer son front contre le mien. Il expira une bouffé d'air et son haleine vint réchauffer mon visage ,comme la première fois ,il dégageait une odeur suave et entêtante. Je fermais les yeux et émettait le lien de lui a moi.

-J'ai finit!dis-je sans pour autant le lâcher

Il desserra mon emprise sur son cou et recula de plusieurs pas ,je baissais la tête ,les contact avec Rogue avait toujours ce goût d'interdit ,même lors de nos entraînements ,quelques fois nous nous retrouvions dans des postures délicates qu'il se chargeait de m'attribuer. Il parut un instant décontenancé et m'enjoigna de partir le plus vite possible. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé en haut de la tour d'astronomie que je laissais libre cour a mon chagrin et le lien plus fort qu'autrefois me fit comprendre que Rogue ressentait ma peine.


End file.
